Super Smash Bros Spirits
by Xoolig
Summary: All the Smash Bros Ultimate roster exists in the same world, but when a mysterious threatens to destroy this fictional world, the Smash Bros fighters must team up to get to the bottom of their goals, and stop it.
1. From Royal Beginnings

This is the first thing I have ever written, but I felt inspired by the Spirits Mode rumor and have wanted to do this for a while. To review in the summery, Toon Link, Kid Link, and Pichu do not exist. Also Zelda and Sheik are the same characters, as well as Samus and Zero Suit Samus. I also am giving characters dialogue to make it a more interesting read, so I hope that doesn't throw anybody off when Pikachu speaks English. Enjoy!

_Super Smash Bros Spirits

Chapter 1: From Royal Beginnings

In the Mushroom Kingdom, a meeting is being held between Prince Marth, and Princess Peach. They are discussing diplomacy between their two kingdoms. Accompanying Peach is Mario, Luigi, and Princess Daisy. With Marth is Roy and Ike. "Where are Zelda and Link, they are supposed to be here, too?" Said Daisy

"They are supposed to get here tomorrow," responded Roy.

"So let us begin the discussion," Peach says, happily. Marth looked over to Ike, who was eating some cake that Peach made. "Don't be so unprofessional, you are the strongest warrior I know, have some class." Marth and Ike only knew each other threw Fire Emblem: Warriors, and they respected one another very much. Ike answered "But its soooo good!"

Mario replied, saying "Yes I know, I always long for this cake but whenever I am invited to eat it, something bad happens"

Mario thought that this cake curse was broken because everything was going well, but just then, a large crash was heard from above. A toad ran into the meeting room yelling "Princess! Come to the rooftop, something big happened!"

"I am coming," said Peach, "will the seven of you please join me, this seems big."

On the rooftop they saw a meteor lodged in the attic area of the castle. "We are under siege!" said Roy, but Luigi spotted a fast moving airship flying away. "That's one of Bowsers!" said Luigi, angerly.

"We must act now," proclaimed Mario.

"But this is so unlike Bowser," thought Daisy.

"We shouldn't all go, just in case, Luigi can you stay at the castle to guard it?"

"Will do," said Luigi, with much confidence.

Marth immediately stepped in "I am coming with you, and so is Roy, the rest of you should stay here." Roy seemed eager for another adventure, finally.

Peach didn't want to stay, she thought she could help. "I'm coming with you guys," She finally said

"No, it might not be-," Mario tried to finish his thought, but Peach interrupted.

"This is not a negotiation!"

"Fine, you need to stay out of trouble, though,"

"I won't make any promises."

With that, the four of them headed off to Bowser's castle, with Daisy, Ike, and Luigi awaiting their return.

Groups:

Luigi, Daisy, Ike

Mario, Peach, Marth, Roy


	2. The Prince of Koopas

Chapter 2: The Prince of Koopas

Mario, Peach, Marth, and Roy are nearing Bowser's Castle.

"Wow Peach, your cake really is cursed!" Exclaimed Roy.

"Is not!" Yelled Peach angrily.

Mario started with another example, "Then there was the time I was invited for cake, and Bowser kidnapped you in a UFO and took you to the center of the universe.""

"That must have been quite an adventure," thought Marth.

"That's when we met Rosalina," said Mario, thinking back.

"Who's that?" asked Marth.

"Hey, there's the castle ahead," interrupted Roy.

The four walked inside, only to find that everything was empty, except for a distraught Bowser Jr (further on referred to as Junior).

"Junior, did you attack my castle?" asked Peach, kindly.

"What meteor, my papa just trailed you here with one of his ships," answered Junior.

"He wanted me to come?" thought Peach, very confused.

"Yeah, he said he knew you would come, you are always to eager to get out of the castle,"

"This is an odd plan to capture you," thought Mario.

Junior hopped into his clown car. "Now I've gotta fight you!"

Marth and Roy pulled their swords out. "Come at me!" yelled Roy.

Junior revved up his car and rushed toward Marth, while he tried to counter with dancing blade, the car pushed through and hit him back. He then immediately went for Peach, but she jumped out of the way and peacefully glided to the other side of the room while Mario sprayed him with FLUDD. The force of the water pushed him toward Roy when he then smashed down at Junior. Junior tried to throw a Mecha-Koopa at Roy but he used flare blade and the Mecha-Koopa exploded on Junior instead.

"Had enough yet," taunted Roy

"Hmph, why is this guy making me do this?" complained Junior.

"You mean your father?" asked Peach.

A deep voice echoed in the castle. "Junior, I knew you couldn't do this yourself." The voice was coming from outside. "All five of you, come outside if you don't want to be blown to smithereens." Reluctantly, all five stepped outside slowly only to see Bowser's entire airship fleet was aiming at the front entrance.

"Bowser?" thought Mario

"No, Bowser is letting me borrow this for our cause," boomed the voice.

"This is bad," said Peach.

The voice continued, "There you are, Princess Peach, if you would get on board right now please, you wouldn't want us to hurt dear Luigi here. Two Koopas brought an unconscious Luigi to the front of the biggest ship, where everybody could see. He was missing his hat.

"Where is Daisy and Ike?" yelled Mario.

"They aren't on board today, but how about a trade for a trade, you give me Peach, and I will give you Luigi," suggested the voice.

"I'll go, you and Luigi have a better chance of rescuing me then we have of rescuing him," said Peach.

"But, I can't let you-"

"It is okay, I know you'll save me, you always do."

Peach was carried onto the ship by Junior, she looked at ease.

"Okay, now Luigi," said Mario, sternly.

"Here you go," said the voice.

Luigi was loaded onto a cannon where he was then shot into the far, far, distance. "HOPE YOU CAN FIND HIM!" Shouted the voice, maniacally. Mario ran faster than Marth or Roy could relies toward where Luigi was shot to.

"I'll find you brother, then we can rescue Peach together!" shouted Mario as he ran.

The airships all left, leaving Roy and Marth alone with no semblance of what to do next.

"Who knows where else is being attacked," thought Roy

"We could use some reinforcements, and then we can get to the bottom of this," said Marth.

"But who will be our reinforcements?" asked Roy.

"I know a girl," said Marth, confidently.

Groups:

1\. Mario

2\. Roy and Marth


	3. The Mushroom Castle Siege

Chapter 3: The Mushroom Castle Siege

30 minutes earlier.

Ike, Daisy, and Luigi are helping move the meteor out of the castle.

"This thing must weigh a ton!" grunted Ike.

The meteor turned out to be the least of their worries, because as suddenly as the meteor appeared, an army of airships appeared. Jumping down from the ships was not only Bowser's minions, but some Hyrulian beasts, Popstarian monsters, and Underworld creatures. The three got ready to fight back these armies, but they knew that there were far too many. When the troops were all grounded, a voice boomed at them. "You should all give up now, or face the armies of Sca!"

"Never!" shouted Ike.

"Wait what was that last word? Scah?" asked Daisy.

"No, its an acronym, S-C-A, it's an acronym," responded the voice.

"But what does that mean? And who are you?" shouted Daisy.

"None of those questions matter, I'm tired of your games, SCA, attack!" ordered the voice.

Luigi shot toward the armies like a missile, but immediately, a lizalfos grabbed him and showed Daisy and Ike tauntingly. As Luigi was about to give up squirming, something at high speed slashed at the enemy, freeing Luigi. At that moment, the Halberd, ship of Meta Knight, came into view and started firing at the enemies on the ground. Luigi and the pink puffball himself, Kirby emerged from the enemy crowd.

"You lived?" Shouted the voice angrily.

"Your attack on Popstar was not enough to defeat me," shouted Meta Knight, from his ship.

"Well I succeeded, in that I already have Dedede's army for myself,"

"King Dedede is our friend, and you caused him to disappear, we still don't know where he is, so you must pay!" shouted Kirby.

"Not if I get you first!"

The biggest airship drifted to face the Halberd from the side, revealing a large cannon loosely attached to the ship. "This time, you certainly can't escape," said the voice, sternly. The cannon fired, causing a large explosion in the Halberd, the shockwave knocked everybody out.

25 minutes later.

When Daisy came to, the Halberd and several airships were grounded, with heavy damage to all of them. To her side Kirby and Ike woke up, and then from the Halberd wreckage emerged Meta Knight. The fleet of airships was gone, with the cannon laying on the ground, completely obliterated… "must have been one shot," Meta Knight wondered. Luigi was nowhere to be seen, but she had a sneaking suspicion he was gone, because his hat was the only thing left.

Daisy thought to herself aloud, "They must have grabbed him in a hurry, and not seen us buried underneath the rubble."

Ike chimed in, "I think the ships were heading toward Bowser's Castle, Marth, Roy, Mario, and Peach could be in grave danger!"

"If I stay and repair my ship, I should be able to fight back against the ship more effectively, you three should head to the castle.

Right before Peaches kidnapping.

The airship fleet approached Bowser's castle. A figure reveals himself to be an old man in a bulky mechanical suit. A familiar voice echoes through the hallows of the ship, "It is unfortunate that we couldn't capture Daisy, or even Ike, I suppose, but Luigi will be enough for the bargain."

Back at the Halberd wreckage.

Meta Knight works alone to repair his ship, he knows it well, it shouldn't take much time. After a few minutes of Kirby, Daisy, and Ike leaving, two figures show up at the wreckage, a princess and a young knight. "What in the world happened to the castle?" wondered the girl. "Is anybody there," called out the boy. Meta Knight looked up to see the two looking right at him. "Hi, I am Princess Zelda," said the girl, "and this here is Link."

Groups:

1\. Mario

2\. Daisy, Kirby, Ike

3\. Marth, Roy

4\. Meta Knight, Zelda, Link

Okay, I uploaded the first three chapters all at once, but the next is going to take a little more time. I have no idea how long this will be but I have a ton of ideas, I hope you can enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.


	4. Lost and Alone

When Luigi woke up he saw the scariest castle he had ever seen ahead. Much creepier than Bowser's Castle. Luigi gathered all the strength he had and got up, deciding to venture inside. Castles don't always represent the people who live in them, perhaps the owner of this one could help, Luigi thought with all the courage he could muster. Once inside he realized his head was much colder than normal. "My hat is missing!" he yelled.

With the loud yell came the attention of something that looked like a person up ahead. It limped toward Luigi and when it came to the light it was clearly a mummy. Luigi screamed at the top of his lungs and ran back toward the door. Luigi got lost in the hallways and found himself in a much darker corridor with a statue of a head inside. Feeling scared, Luigi looked back at the statue to find that it was looking at him. Screaming, Luigi found himself at a higher floor in the castle. Tired, Luigi looked up to find a ghostly skeleton, who had a large scythe in his hands. He took one swoop and Luigi found himself suspended in the air.

Just then a whip of some sort smacked the skeleton in the face, and a very masculine figure ripped off his cloak and began to fight back. It was Simon Belmont.

"I see all you monsters are back," said Simon, confidently.

"We were brought back very suddenly," said the Grim Reaper, "I don't know why, but I lust for your soul."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Simon and the Grim Reaper engaged in intense combat. After a few blows to the same area as before, the Grim Reaper looked defeated. "You haven't seen the last of me," said the Grim Reaper before vanishing from thin air. Behind him was Dracula himself. "What do you think your doing, Simon," taunted Dracula.

"I'm here to stop you, again, Dracula," Simon prepared to attack but Dracula launched a large fireball. Simon had no way to counter, but out of nowhere, another figure blocked the attack.

"Begone, you don't belong in this world, monster!" yelled Richter, very confidently.

"Fine, but I'll get you two late, you have no idea what's coming," taunted Dracula, before vanishing.

Simon and Richter looked at each other, curious about what Dracula meant. Never before had the bosses at Dracula's Castle left before, this must not be a trick, they thought.

"How is that little green man?" asked Simon.

"I hate to say it, but he seems dead, he isn't breathing, and nothing will wake him up," said Richter, sorrowfully.

"What happened to me?" Luigi thought, nobody could see him, and he was floating in the air. "Am I… a ghost?"

When King Dedede woke up, he was floating in a dark area. In the distance, he saw popstar in the far distance. "Where am I, is this space?" he thought. Below he saw another, rounder planet. He was caught in the gravitational pull, and as he started gaining speed, he fell unconscious again.

With the help of Link's magnesis and several Toads' cooperation, the job got done fast. The Halberd was mostly repaired.

"Is this really fit to fly?" asked Zelda.

"It will work for now, it may not be as smooth as it used to, but it should hold all the same in battle," theorized Meta Knight. Of course, Meta Knight wasn't sure, but with SCA running amok, he had no choice but to act fast.

"Let's try to get this airborne," said Meta Knight, confidently.

In a secret location, Peach is thrown into a cell by a few Paratroopas and a Moblin. The old man came into Peaches view, followed by Bowser.

"You're demand is met," said the old man, "now you will work with me, correct?"

"Yes, thank you Yg. Let's get this invasion started, Peach and I will rule the lands!"

Bowser sounded all too ecstatic. They walked away into a very large control room filled with monitors and buttons, with a glass wall overlooking a hanger filled with airships.

"Now for the final attack before we can release our troops into the lands," said Yg, "Let's get some of our troops in there."

Red mist started to form around the hanger. They started creating red misty creatures of all sorts, arachnids, humanoid warriors, batlike demons, and even a few large dragons.

"These are some strange looking troops," stated Bowser.

"Yes, will you accompany them for the battle?" asked Yg.

"Doesn't the General position fall under Junior?" wondered Bowser.

"Normally, yes, but Junior disappeared when Peach was being delivered, so for this last one we need you to do it."

"Fine, but just this once."

The hanger opened, and all the troops got ready for another battle.

Marth and Roy made it to a kingdom, filled with people just living their lives. It was the Kingdom of Altea. Some soldiers came to greet him.

"How did it go?" asked a soldier.

"Where is Lucina and Chrom, they are visiting are they not?" asked Marth, trying to hurry."

"Yes, they is in the town square, but-"

"Great, thank you!" said Marth, rushing off to the square.

Lucina and Chrom were talking to some distraught people.

"So you are saying that some fat man riding a mechanical horse ran over your fruit stand?" asked Chrom, clearly confused.

"Chrom, please come with me, we have to-" Marth was caught off guard by a large explosion behind him, as he feared, it was the airships. Soldiers ran past equipped with all types of weapons, some even pushing along catapults.

"What is this?" wondered Lucina.

"This is why we are here," said Roy.

Marth and Roy quickly explained what happened at Bowser's castle while they went to the battle scene.

"So what happened to Ike?" asked Lucina.

"We have no idea," explained Roy.

As they made it to the scene of the battle, things were looking bad. Soldiers all around were getting clobbered by Red Bat-Demons and underworld Syrens everywhere. Out from one of the ships jumped the King of Koopas, Bowser. He looked toward the four heroes.

"Bowser, I presume?" wondered Chrom.

Bowser looked angry, and without even answering Chrom, Bowser leaped into the air and slammed into the area where the four were standing, causing them to scatter.

"Let me just get this over with so I can go back to bossing people around," Bowser announced.

Bowser spat flames around in all directions, hoping to hit one of them, Chrom was the only one who got out of the way, as he threw his sword into the air, jumped up and grabbed it, and slammed back down, only hitting Bowser's shell. Bowser then grabbed Chrom, and pinned him under his foot, right then Lucina and Marth slashed at Bowser from opposite side, to retaliate, he threw Chrom at Lucina, causing Lucina's sword to accidentally impale him.

"CHROM!" yelled out Lucina, she immediately dashed toward Bowser, attacking him with all her might. "Bring out the Red Dragon!" Bowser yelled out to the Airships above, while trying his best to defend himself, and as he did, a big red, misty dragon came out of the ship.

Back at Peach's castle the Halberd is getting ready to take off.

"Everybody ready?" asked Meta Knight

"Lets get this bird in the air!" answered Link, enthusiastically.

Lucina stopped and looked back at Marth and Roy for help, then remembered what happened to Chrom, she ran over to him to see that there were no stab wounds whatsoever.

"What is this?" Lucina wondered. Bowser was busy fending off Marth and Roy, but it was no use, it was clear that they were fighting a losing battle, Marth's army was no use against the numbers of SCA's army. The Red Dragon looked at Lucina, and began dashing toward her.

"See the airships anywhere, Zelda?" asked Meta Knight.

"Southeast, there's a huge battle going on, head there," she answered.

Lucina touched her hand on Chrom's head, "Father? Are you okay?" she wondered. Chrom opened his eyes to see the Red Dragon dashing toward them, "LUCINA, LOOK OUT!" yelled Chrom. Just then, the Red Dragon was hit with a blast. The Halberd had arrived. Bowser looked at it angrily, "All flying forces, attack that ship!" he ordered. The Red Dragon went for it immediately, but a second blast caused it to disappear in a red mist.

"Bah, who cares," pouted Bowser, "we're out of here, retreat!" Bowser jumped onto the ship and the rest of the troops followed, the ships left as the Halberd tried there best to attack. Link, Meta Knight, and Zelda landed the Halberd just outside city gates and came inside to great the four.

They all exchanged stories.

"So Daisy, Kirby, and Ike came to find us?" asked Marth.

"Yes, but they clearly won't find you at Bowser's castle," thought Meta Knight.

"You should take me there, I can explain to them what happened and then we can take them back to the city," said Roy.

"At times like this, we shouldn't separate like this and expect to all find each other again, we can have some of us travel to Bowser's Castle, and the rest of us track the ships," suggested Zelda. The airships were still visible in the distance. They all looked to realize that troops were being released all across the land.

"No where will be safe, Roy, go with Meta Knight, the rest of us should track the ships, larger groups on the ground for safety," ordered Link.

The group executed the plan, they needed to stop this, and inform as many about the impending threat as possible, it wouldn't be easy, but this is their best shot.

Groups

Meta Knight, Roy

Link, Zelda, Marth, Lucina, Chrom

Kirby, Ike, Daisy

Mario

King Dedede

Simon, Richter

Feel free to review


End file.
